


Animagus

by Naireta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naireta/pseuds/Naireta
Summary: Cada Luna llena Helías se transformaba. Cada Luna llena Nathiel se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta a esperar que todo pasara. Cada luna llena Jared veía como los dos chicos, que siempre se sentaban tras él en clase, se escabullían hacía el Sauce.





	Animagus

Un agónico aullido hace temblar las paredes de esta vieja casa sacándome del sopor en el que llevo sumido la mayor parte de la noche. Abro los ojos, me estiro y las articulaciones me duelen, agarrotadas después de estar tantas horas sentado en la misma posición. Aprovecho para comprobar que la puerta tras mi espalda sigue cerrada, he perdido mi varita en este lío de mantas, y lo último que necesito es que Helías consiga derribar la puerta mientras estoy desarmado. Aunque por el nuevo sonido que escucho, sospecho que el amanecer ya esta cerca, esta vez el aullido ha sonado como la queja de algo que está perdiendo fuerzas. Me incorporo cansado tanteando el mohoso suelo en busca de mi varita, cuando por fin la encuentro, tengo que aclararme la garganta antes de murmurar "lumos". La luz que surge de la punta me ciega. Me levanto en busca de la botella de agua que había traído conmigo, en algún momento de la noche quedó abandonada debajo de la carcomida mesa, por lo que el líquido sabe a polvo y moho cuando baja por mi garganta.

Un último y lastimero aullido me indica que es el momento de buscar la bolsa de deporte. Creo que la dejé sobre los restos del sillón, así que me dirijo hacia él. A juzgar por la distribución de la casa, y de la enorme y destrozada lámpara que colgaba del techo, esta habitación debe haber sido un lujoso y amplio comedor décadas atrás, aunque por supuesto ahora no es más que el oscuro y deprimente lugar en el que tengo que dormir una noche al mes. 

Podría ser peor, me digo mientras abro la mochila, podría tener que dormir aquí una semana, o Helías podría haber destrozado la puerta mientras dormía. Remuevo el contenido de la bolsa sin mucha energía, saco un jersey de lana, unos gruesos pantalones, ropa interior, unos guantes, un gorro y unos calcetines. Desisto enseguida de seguir buscando las zapatillas, nos las habremos dejado en el dormitorio. Con las prendas en la mano, me acerco de nuevo hacia la puerta, veo las bisagras a punto de ceder y me recorre un escalofrío. No pasa nada, Dumbledore las arreglará y las hechizará con un nuevo conjuro de resistencia, es normal que la magia ceda. Ignoro el detalle de que la bestia no ha conseguido romper el hechizo por poco, y pego la oreja contra la fría superficie. Parece que se ha calmado ya, porque al otro lado solo escucho el silencio. Alzo la mano y golpeo la madera con los nudillos.

\- ¿Helías?

Obtengo un gruñido como respuesta. Un gruñido débil que probablemente indique que ya puedo pasar y no se va a lanzar hacia mi yugular cuando entre.

\- Helías voy a entrar

De nuevo escucho el gruñido, pero como estoy seguro de que esta vez ha sonado menos como el sonido de una bestia y más como el de una voz humana, decido apagar la luz de mi varita y romper el conjuro que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Apenas la abro un palmo, inspecciono la estancia notando el penetrante olor a animal que flota en el ambiente. No me cuesta localizar a la figura humanoide, aún cubierta de pelo, tumbada sobre los relates de una manta. Pruebo a abrir la puerta del todo y acercarme lentamente, escucho el débil rugido que surge de su pecho, pero el espíritu del lobo va perdiendo fuerzas conforme comienza el nuevo día, por lo que ya está demasiado exhausto como para abalanzarse sobre mi, o al menos eso quiero pensar.

Confiando en no haberme equivocado, avanzo y dejo las prendas de ropa junto a él. Veo como tantas otras veces, como poco a poco la transformación en humano comienza. Primero las garras disminuyen hasta adquirir el tamaño habitual de las uñas, luego el espeso pelaje negro desaparece dejando a la vista la piel desnuda. Finalmente Helías levanta la cabeza, está más pálido que de costumbre, y el brillo rojizo de sus ojos hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Ignoro la inquietante sensación.

\- Deberías darte prisa, como te quedes así mucho rato se te va a congelar el culo.

Él me mira como si no acabara de entender lo que he dicho, pero finalmente asiente.

\- Voy

Parece irritado y su voz suena sobrenaturalmente gutural, pero por lo menos no me ha gruñido otra vez. Es un comienzo.

Comienza a moverse minutos después. Me ha explicado lo incómodo que le resulta volver a acostumbrarse a su delgado cuerpo después de haberse transformado, siente el cuerpo pesado y los brazos y las piernas tardan en responderle. Supongo que por eso no nota las heridas hasta que hace el amago de coger una de las prendas de ropa. Se ha estirado para cogerla, y viendo el oscuro hematoma que está apareciendo sobre sus costillas, el movimiento debe haberle dolido bastante. Se ha llevado una mano hacia ellas, y la mueca en su rostro me confirma el dolor que debe estar sintiendo. Intento que mi voz suene desenfadada.

\- Te has estampado varias veces contra la puerta intentando tirarla abajo, ósea que puede que tengas un par de costillas rotas.

\- Creo que es solo el golpe -me contesta tras unos segundos.

Respiro aliviado mientras él delinea la mancha con los dedos, veo en sus ojos el momento exacto en el que es consciente del resto de heridas que cubren su cuerpo. Le sangran las rodillas y los nudillos, los profundos cortes dejan un rastro de sangre por sus manos y pantorrillas creando un macabro camino que conectaba todos los hematomas que surcan su piel. Veo lo peor cuando se da la vuelta para tratar de alcanzar la ropa de nuevo, tiene la espalda en carne viva, algunos retazos de piel permanecen adheridos a los bordes de las sangrantes heridas. Desde esta distancia no puedo verlo con claridad, pero juraría que lleva pedazos de madera incrustados.

\- ¿Te importaría girarte? -me espeta molesto al sentir mi mirada.

\- Puedo ayudarte si quieres -me esfuerzo y consigo esbozar una media sonrisa – No hay nada que no haya visto ya.

Antes de girarme veo como me lanza una mirada que me deja claro que no le ha hecho gracia el comentario. Es cierto que he visto su cuerpo desnudo decenas de veces y estoy orgulloso de poder decir que lo conozco tan bien como el mío. He admirado y besado cada rincón de ese cuerpo, logrando que Helías acabe suspirando disfrutando de cada caricia. Sin embargo, esto es totalmente diferente. No soporta que nadie lo vea en ese estado que él considera lamentable, detesta no ser consciente de lo que hace durante las transformaciones y se avergüenza de las consecuencias que eso conlleva. 

Pasaron años hasta que por fin accedió a que le acompañara durante una transformación, y lo hizo únicamente porque, al estar en Hogwarts, no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo. La que siempre pasaba las noches de Luna llena junto a él era su madre. La misma mujer que estuvo insistiéndole durante todo el verano previo a nuestro primer año en la escuela de magia, para que dejara que yo estuviera presente en las transformaciones durante los meses de curso. Sabía que su hijo sentía miedo cada vez que la bestia abandonaba su cuerpo, y por ello y pese a la vergüenza, prefería que hubiera alguien con él cuando todo acababa. Le ayudaba a confirmar que todo había pasado, que volvía a ser humano. Helías al principio se negó en rotundo, pero con el paso del tiempo acabó cediendo e incluso acostumbrándose a mi presencia durante esas noches. 

Un gemido de dolor hace que me gire de nuevo hacia él. No sé muy bien como pero Helías ha conseguido colocarse los pantalones, sin embargo al intentar ponerse el jersey, la tela se ha enganchado en los trozos de madera hundiéndolos aún más en su carne. La imagen hace que de gracias por no haber ingerido nada sólido desde el día anterior. De nuevo finjo que no se me revuelven las tripas al verlo así, finjo que después de tantos años me he acostumbrado a verlo tan herido. Me fuerzo a sonreír de nuevo, una media sonrisa de esas que tanto le gustan aunque siempre lo niegue. 

\- Si es que siempre te pasa lo mismo -digo acercándome varita en mano-. Nunca dejas que te ayude y luego todo son quejas, que si te duele, que si más despacio...

Por un momento creo que va a intentar darme un puñetazo por el comentario. Pero parece que el dolor que le ha supuesto contraer los nudillos le ha hecho cambiar de opinión, así que se conforma con rodas los ojos y soltar un bufido. Estoy tentado de expresar lo adorable que es su comportamiento, aunque finalmente decido no hacerlo, no vaya a ser que el instinto de hombre lobo asesino aflore de nuevo y me arranque un dedo de un mordisco.

Examino las heridas y aplico un hechizo anestesiante, no tiene sentido tratar de cerrar las heridas con los fragmentos de madera dentro, por lo que intento sacarlos rápidamente antes de que la fisionomía de licántropo comience a luchar contra los efectos del conjuro. Ese es uno de los problemas a la hora de intentar sanar sus heridas, su parte lobo no tolera bien los hechizos sobre su cuerpo, por lo que estos surten efecto durante una menor cantidad de tiempo y con menos eficacia de lo que lo harían sobre un mago normal. Por eso sé que aunque Helías no se queja, es capaz de notar cada vez que extraigo un pedazo. En momentos así me sigue sorprendiendo la capacidad de tolerancia ante el dolor que ha desarrollado, no hay nada que le delate a excepción del imperceptible encogimiento que hacen sus hombros cada vez que mis dedos rozan una herida. 

Cuando por fin extraigo el último trozo, salgo de la habitación y busco en la bolsa de deporte hasta dar con una larga y gruesa venda. Vuelvo junto a él y le vendo la espalda y el torso antes de ayudarle a acabar de ponerse el jersey. A continuación me sitúo tras él y comienzo a desenredarle su melena castaña sin darle opción a réplicas o protestas. Al principio no dice nada, pero después de un rato peleándome con los nudos comenta:

\- Creo que debería cortármelo ya – hace una pausa para bufar intentando apartar el mechón que cae sobre sus ojos oscuros -. Está demasiado largo.

\- A mi me gusta así -respondo con sinceridad. Aprovecho la escasa distancia que nos separa para inclinarme sobre su oído y murmurar -. Sobre todo me gusta como queda sobre mi almohada cada vez que te tengo en mi cama.

Esta vez si que echa el codo hacia atrás golpeándome sin fuerza. Me río y no es necesario que le vea la cara para saber que él también está sonriendo. 

Echa a andar hacia la salida de la habitación cuando siente le pelo libre de enredos. Yo lo sigo, notando como la angustia que tenía hasta ahora va desapareciendo al verlo más animado. Ya está, ya ha pasado todo. No habrá más casas frías y tétricas hasta dentro de un mes, no más noches en vela, no mas aullidos agónicos y no más heridas sangrantes. No más Luna llena. 

\- Nat -la voz de Helías me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

Por primera vez la sonrisa que aparece en mi rostro no es fingida.

Es muy temprano cuando salimos del túnel que conecta la casa con los terrenos de Hogwarts. La entrada al pasadizo se encuentra bajo el Sauce Boxeador, por lo que no hay peligro de que nos crucemos con alguien, solo nosotros y unos pocos profesores conocen ese acceso. Helías había insistido en caminar por su cuenta pese a ir descalzo, pero en el momento en el que pone un pie fuera del túnel lo cargo en mi espalda y echo a correr. Al principio protesta repitiendo una y otra vez que vamos a caernos, sin embargo al final sus carcajadas acaban uniéndose a las mías. 

Subimos a nuestro dormitorio procurando no hacer ruido. Se va hacia su cama tras darme un corto beso y yo estoy tentado de ignorar mi propia cama e ir tras Helías. En otras circunstancias me tumbaría sobre él y me aseguraría de borrar con mis labios cada recuerdo de esta noche. Pero sé que aún no ha acabado de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo humano y un toque directo podría incomodarle, por no hablar de que solo tenemos un par de horas para descansar antes de tener que bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Y si algo necesita Helías, es dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Así que solo por esta vez no intento colarme en su cama, dejo que se acueste y poco después escucho su respiración calmada. 

Helías siempre consigue dormirse enseguida, especialmente cuando está cansado. Yo, por el contrario, permanezco mirando al techo.


End file.
